


Thanksgiving at the Autobot's base

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [142]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The bots decide to celebrate Thanksgiving...Ratchet can't believe they are!





	1. Another holiday?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots decide to celebrate Thanksgiving...Ratchet can't believe they are!


	2. A holiday about?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the bots don't know what Thanksgiving is about...


	3. Bee is thankful for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee is thankful for...


	4. Thankful bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl are thankful for...


	5. More thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Smokescreen are thankful for...


	6. Thankful Wreckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Wheeljack are thankful for...


	7. Optimus is thankful for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is thankful for many things...


	8. Happy Thanksgiving!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime wishes everyone a Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. Black Friday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another well known event that happens this time of year is discussed...


End file.
